Renaceremos
by Gemmeg
Summary: Después de LRM, vengo con esta historia. Creo es buena justificación al EPÍLOGO. El amor verdadero sale a flote tarde o temprano y dura más que una vida. ¿Vale la pena esperar? One-shot. Espero les guste.


Hola. Vengo a dejar este One-shot que me vino a mi mente durante el diciembre pasado. Es el primero que escribo, así que sean comprensivos conmigo. Algunos quizá ya lo leyeron en LPDF, pero deseé esperar hasta la publicación de LRM para no poner advertencia de SPOILERS. Espero que les guste así como yo disfruté el escribirlo. Traté de plasmar todo lo que H/Hr transmiten. Oajalá sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura. Si desean dar un review, será bienvenido.

Todos los nombres y lugares pertencen legalmente a JKR y WB.

Dedicado a todos los que creen en que la magia sí existe, y a los que creen en las VERDADERAS ILUSIONES.

RENACEREMOS...

Tres semanas antes de Navidad. Los tenues rayos solares de esa hermosa tarde pegaban directamente sobre su rostro, cruzando sin ningún problema los cristales de sus anteojos iluminando con suma delicia los verdes ojos de su madre que había heredado y que ansiaban destellar verdadera felicidad. Solo estaba ahí, enfrente de esa tumba en Godric's Hollow. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pues su garganta se había secado ya de tanto hablar con ellos sin recibir una respuesta, un consejo ante su situación. Cómo hubiera querido hablar con ellos cara a cara expresándoles cómo se estaba sintiendo con los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su vida, y sobre todo, con _esos cambios internos_ que empezaron a aparecer con más claridad desde hace algunos meses. Así que estaba simplemente de pie en silencio, contemplándola y pensando en cómo sería su vida si esa tumba no existiera, recordando la primera vez que la visitó. El panteón no lucía como en ese entonces, antes todas las tumbas parecían algo olvidadas y ahora sin en cambio el lugar era lindo, con el pasto recortado, los lotes muy bien delimitados e incluso pequeños jardines en algunos rincones del panteón. Algunos años ya habían pasado desde la primera ocasión.

De repente, algo hizo que desviara su mirada hacía la silueta de alguien a quien conocía perfectamente y que claramente se acercaba hacia donde él y sus padres se encontraban. Parecía que la había llamado con el pensamiento y se alegró de verla.

-Hola- saludó la recién llegada. Con una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro. Parecía nerviosa, pensó Harry.

-Hola- dijo él muy fríamente.

-No creí encontrarte aquí… te dejo… solo pasé rápidamente a…- y entonces Harry vio lo que ella traía en una de sus manos, era un arreglo floral idéntico al que estaba sobre la tumba de sus padres y que definitivamente él no había colocado ahí. Entonces lo entendió y la interrumpió.

-Entonces eras tú-

-¿Perdón?- dijo mientras quitaba unas flores marchitas y colocaba las frescas sobre la tumba, con la misma delicadeza con la que él lo había hecho en la primera ocasión –No sé a qué te refieres- terminó de colocar las flores y se enderezó viendo la cara de su amigo.

-Sí- dijo enérgicamente- tú eres la que siempre ha dejado flores en la tumba de mis padres a mis espaldas-

-¡Ah! Es eso, mira si te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer… es que pensé que…- pero la volvió a interrumpir.

-No es que me moleste, al contrario. Es solo… -pero guardó silencio un momento viendo los distintos arreglos -…creo que tienes mejor gusto que yo, tus flores se ven mucho mejor que las mías- dijo dejando asomar una pequeña sonrisa. Hubo un pequeño silencio y continuó - ¿Por qué lo haces? Es decir, les pregunté el otro día si alguien sabía algo al respecto y no mencionaste nada. Han sido años de esto.

-Bueno, a decir verdad solo preguntaste una vez y lo hiciste a toda la mesa para ver si alguien te respondía. Jamás me preguntaste directamente y no estaba obligada a contestarte, quería que se mantuviera ese… misterio por decirlo así. Pero no pensé que te fueras a dar por vencido tan pronto y creo, que eso me benefició. No supiste hasta hoy luego de tanto tiempo que era yo y supongo que si me lo hubiera propuesto en verdad jamás lo hubieras descubierto- Harry vio una sonrisa similar a la que él había hecho instantes antes. Se vieron un momento y la chica continuó –No sé de verdad por qué te encontré aquí, si se supone que solo vienes en sus cumpleaños, en el aniversario de su muerte, a veces en tu cumpleaños, Día del Padre y la Madre y claro… -guardó silencio y desvió su mirada hacia la tumba - … en Navidad. – Harry se sorprendió.

-Quise venir antes. A pensar. Pero entonces tú vienes alrededor de esas fechas también-. La miró mientras ella asentía débilmente y esbozaba una sonrisa -En realidad, no es que me hubiera propuesto investigar a fondo quién lo hacía –explicó mientras posaba sus ojos nuevamente sobre las flores –siempre supuse que debía ser Ginny, pues a veces le encanta darme sorpresas. Creo que este… misterio (como tu lo llamas) me hacía feliz- terminó con una nota de melancolía en su voz.

-Era de suponerse –dijo ella mientras desparecía la sonrisa en su rostro y levantaba ambas cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que Ginny está contigo no hay nadie más en tu mundo que ella. Era de suponerse que creyeras que era ella quien lo hacía- Harry vio cómo su amiga se colocó unas gafas oscuras mientras decía las últimas sílabas y realmente se preguntó el por qué. Hubo un silencio que Harry por primera vez en su presencia con ella calificó como incómodo. Al parecer ella también lo percibió así y por eso siguió hablando- Pero que pensaras eso jamás me molestó. Y tampoco es malo que lo hayas creído así Harry, al contrario. Ella ha sido la única capaz de hacer que tú te sientas feliz y normal, mírate, estás a punto de formar una familia con ella. De hecho, me sorprende que no esté contigo aquí.-

Harry se odió sin saber por qué el escuchar esas últimas frases, y mientras ella se giraba a ver si veía a la pelirroja Harry miró el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, examinándolo como si jamás la volviera a ver tratando de memorizar cada línea de expresión, cada poro, cada rasgo. Se acercó a ella para quitarle los lentes de sol y ver sus ojos… En realidad, estaba demasiado cerca como para hacer eso.

-¿Entonces no vino? No la veo por…

La joven volvió a mirar a Harry dándose cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ellos porque pudo sentir la respiración de Harry sobre sus propios labios.

-¿Qué haces Harry?- Y dio un paso atrás alejándose de él poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del joven.

-Nada, es que te ves mejor sin esos lentes. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no vino.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue para él el mejor momento del día. Jamás los había inspeccionado de esa manera. Pudo verse reflejado en el café mientras ella se veía en un par de esmeraldas. Harry pensó que ella se estaba sintiendo incómoda porque trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Mmm… bueno, mejor me voy. –Rompió el contacto visual mientras guardaba los lentes en su bolso que previamente le había quitado a Harry. –Ya vine a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Saludas a Ginny de mi parte. Ya es tarde y tengo una reunión a la cual no pue…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Eh?

-Si, solo dime ¿por qué lo haces? No me lo has dicho.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto – señaló las flores y siguió- son mis padres. No son nada tuyo. Ni siquiera los conociste como para decir que fueron tus amigos.

-Precisamente por eso lo hago Harry. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos otra vez.

-¿Por qué no los conociste? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No. Porque son tus padres, por esa simple y sencilla razón. Porque son LOS TUYOS.

Harry se sintió extraño experimentando una rara pero agradable sensación nunca antes conocida por él y se volvió a preguntar como en cuarto año¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?

-Ja… debí suponerlo, -dijo llevándose una mano hacia su frente- pero no lo vi tan claro como ahora. No debí pensar en Ginny si tú siempre… -pero no terminó esa frase y apretó un poco sus labios -…Seguro Ron se rió cuándo les pregunté si alguien sabía algo de todo esto y no me dijo nada –dijo un poco molesto.

-No no Harry, te equivocas. Ron no se rió para nada.

-¿Qué no se rió? Pero seguramente él…

-No Harry, eres muy obstinado ¿lo sabías? Ron no sabe nada de esto, él creyó como tú que Ginny lo hacía, al igual que la mayoría de la gente. Pero no hizo mayor comentario.

-¿Y por qué le ocultaste que…

-Calma Harry, verás… hay ciertas cosas que prefiero quedármelas solo para mí… y ésta es… o era una de esas cosas. Un secreto solo entre tus padres y yo.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras observaban la tumba.

-Puede seguir siéndolo… si tú quieres. –Dijo volviéndola a mirar –no le diré a nadie… y créeme, que me alegro que hayas sido tú y no… _alguien_ más. Será un secreto entre los cuatro (mis padres, tu y yo). –Harry reconoció que le costó trabajo decirlo. –Además, tú fuiste la primera que lo hizo¿recuerdas? Fuiste la primera que "trajo" flores a la tumba de mis padres hace ya algunos años. Me encantaría que lo siguieras haciendo.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír. Harry creyó que ella también estaba pensando en _esa_ noche de Diciembre.

-Lo seguiré haciendo gustosa… manteniéndolo como un secreto de familia ¿no?- dijo ella pícaramente, pero Harry no sonrió.

-Sssi… Una familia… después de todo, alguna vez le dije a Ron… que tú eras… como… -Inevitablemente a Harry le llegó la imagen de aquél horcrux, aquél guardapelo que reflejó los peores temores de Ron y que eran… potencialmente realizables.

-¿Harry estás bien? Pareces distraído. –Hermione lo estaba moviendo tomándolo de un hombro.

-Si estoy bien. Solo recordé la vez en la que le dije a Ron que yo te veía como… -Pero volvió a quedarse callado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-…como a una… _hermana._

Hermione se quedó seria_. -_Ah… si… yo… también te veo así Harry. Siempre te veré de esa manera. Te confesaré que una de mis metas mientras estudiábamos fue ayudarte y protegerte, serte lo más útil posible hasta que derrotaras a Voldemort. Aunque a veces era un poco testaruda espero haberlo hecho bien.

-¿Bien? Hermione, sino hubiera sido por ti, hoy no estaríamos aquí.

-No creo merecer todo el mérito de tu logro Harry. Yo solo… mira… lo poco que hice… lo volvería a hacer. Si me dijeran que tengo la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás sabiendo ya por todo lo que pasamos… No dudaría un instante en volver a estar a tu lado y hacer mejor las cosas por ti de lo que las hice.

-Hermione yo…

-Es en serio Harry. Y no me mires así, tal vez piensas que me metiste en muchos problemas o que yo no estaba contenta de lo que hacías y a veces fue cierto… pero creo que jamás te dije… -Hermione por un segundo cerró fuertemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza como si estuviese reprimiendo algo, o eso creyó Harry -…tu nunca me obligaste a nada Harry. Nunca. Siempre quise ir y estar contigo a donde quiera que fueras por mi propia voluntad, a pesar del riesgo que yo sabía que existía y creo que nunca te dije… Gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Sí, Harry… GRACIAS por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Harry se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Pudo sentir cuando Hermione se estremeció débilmente.

-Hermione, no debes darme las gracias por nada. Soy yo el que debió decirte eso a ti desde hace mucho. Desde el instante en el que decidiste ser mi amiga, a los 11 años, a pesar de que me parecías…

-¿Insoportable?

-Si. –Harry emitió una pequeña risa –Tal vez eso… pero tú hiciste mucho, mucho por mí… quizá demasiado… más de lo que cualquier_ amiga_ hubiera hecho y yo no sé si lo merecía. Muchas veces fui grosero contigo y descargaba mis frustraciones con ustedes, sé que…

Hermione había puesto su mano en una de las mejillas de Harry, y ambos se veían a los ojos. Hermione no lo supo, pero Harry sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo por una corriente eléctrica cuando ella le estaba acariciando de esa forma.

-Harry. Tranquilo. No es necesario que me recuerdes cómo eras. Yo lo sé. Jamás me sentí ofendida por algo que me hubieses hecho y aunque hubiera sido así, no me habría apartado de tu lado.

-Nunca lo hiciste.

-Y nunca lo haré. Sea que necesites derrotar nuevamente a Señores Tenebrosos o atrapar dragones… Harry, a donde quiera que vayas o doquiera que estés… y aunque te empeñes en no necesitarme… estaré a tu lado… haciendo hasta lo imposible por ti. –Mientras decía eso, Hermione posó sus manos sobre las de Harry las cuales estaban aún en el rostro de ella y, lentamente fue apartándolas de sus mejillas para entrelazar sus dedos y quedar con las manos unidas uno enfrente del otro, sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Harry creyó que Hermione estaba a punto de llorar porque su mirada había adquirido un brillo inesperado.

-Como siempre ha sido. –_Y como debe de ser_, pensó sin querer y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. –Necesito que me perdones.

-¿Por qué? No hay nada de lo que tenga que perdonarte.

-Claro que sí. Hay muchas cosas, necesito que lo hagas.

-Harry, por lo que sea quedas perdonado. Jamás podría estar alejada de ti. –Y como siempre había sido, se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Harry hubiera querido estar así con ella por mucho tiempo más.

-Si te perdiera…

-Yo también me moriría Harry- ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando? Nuevamente se dijo a sí mismo ¿por qué no fue antes así? Ahora veía lo que antes jamás notó.

-Ahora sí me voy Harry. Tengo una reunión importante y más tarde quedé de verme con Ron para ir a cenar. –Harry se separó rápidamente de ella.

-No vayas- Sus palabras fueron más rápidas que sus pensamientos. Pero ya lo había hecho. Debía intentarlo.

-Debo ir Harry. Es algo sobre los derechos de los squibs. Es muy importante. Además…

-Por favor, pasemos esta tarde aquí. Quédate _conmigo_.

Hermione respiró hondo –Está bien Harry, avisaré que se presentó algo urgente. Lo pospondré para mañana. No sé cómo es que cedo a tus peticiones tan rápido. –Harry la vio sacar un pequeño artefacto de su bolso, con su varita hizo una florituras al aire y entendió que estaba escribiendo algo porque aparecieron letras doradas flotando, luego hizo un movimiento con su mano y todas las palabras que había escrito se metieron en ese artefacto. Después de unos segundos del mismo aparato se abrió una pequeña compuerta y apareció un insecto, parecía una lechuza del tamaño de una mosca. –Es una lechuza electrónica Harry. Llegará en unos minutos a la oficina. Es muy rápida y silenciosa, a los ojos de cualquier muggle parecería un insecto cualquiera y si alguien la quiere aplastar no podría. Está diseñada para no ser destruida. Magia y tecnología muggle unidas, gran invento. El mensaje llegará a mi secretaria sin ningún problema.

-Tendrás que mandarle una también a Ron –Harry esperó a ver la reacción.

-¿Qué? No Harry. Eso no. No puedo cancelar con Ron. La cita de hoy es… _muy_ importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues sé que hoy… nos vamos a comprometer. Se supone que es sorpresa, Ron no sabe que yo lo sé. –Entonces Harry supo que no era ningún espejismo lo que estaba sintiendo. Un monstruo de mayores proporciones que el que había aparecido cuando tenía 17 años surgió dentro de él. Por suerte supo dominarlo.

-Hermione, debemos hablar. –dijo seriamente.

-Eso supuse. Debe ser algo muy importante para que me hicieras cancelar esa reunión. ¿Te preocupa algo¿Es respecto a Ginny¿Es por tu boda?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es respecto a la tuya.

-¿De qué hablas? Ron y yo apenas nos vamos a comprometer no hemos fijado aún…

-Es de eso. No quiero que te comprometas… con _él. –_las últimas dos palabras las dijo apenas en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué? Él y yo nos queremos. Queremos hacer esto.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho Ron cuándo fue cuando le dije que te consideraba como… una _hermana_? –Definitivamente era difícil decirle aquello.

-No. Pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con mi compromiso con él? –Hermione acababa de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Ven, sentémonos en aquella banca –mientras caminaban hacia donde Harry había indicado él seguía hablando -¿sabes lo que ocurrió antes de que Ron y yo destruyéramos el guardapelo?

-No deberíamos recordar cosas desagradables Harry –Ya se habían sentado.

-Es que, no fue del todo desagradable. Ahora que lo veo todo desde otro punto de vista.

-Explícate.

-Hermione, cuando abrimos el guardapelo… Ron no pudo destruirlo al instante porque apareció una especie de fantasmas malignos que nos representaban a nosotros dos… a ti y a mí solamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron¿Pasó algo verdad? Debió haber sido algo muy importante.

-Esa noche, cuando regresamos a la tienda, no creímos necesario contarte lo que vimos. No sé qué habría pasado si te lo hubiéramos dicho. Tal vez nada o tal vez sí.

-¿Qué vieron?

-Esos "fantasmas", expresaron los peores miedos de Ron, por eso no lo pudo destruir al instante, porque le dijeron algunas cosas que lo dejaron en shock.

-¿Qué cosas Harry? –preguntó un poco deseperada.

-El que me representaba a mí le dijo que su madre me quería más a mí que a él…

-¡Qué horror! Eso es mentira, Molly jamás…

-Eso no fue lo más grave. –Harry creyó que Hermione parecía entender hacia dónde iba.

-¿Qué le dijo el mío?

-¿No lo adivinas? –Harry debía comprobar si era verdad. ¿Podría ella "suponer" lo que su Riddle-Hermione le había dicho a Ron? Hermione se levantó de la banca, caminó unos pasos y dándole la espalda a Harry se detuvo con los brazos cruzados.

-Jamás los he comparado. Ron es muy distinto a ti. No debió hacerle caso a eso.

-¿Supones lo que le dijo, verdad?

-Sí. Dime qué fue exactamente.

-Que él no era nada comparado conmigo…

- ¡Ves¡Eso no es cierto!

-Y lo que más le costó trabajo fue cuando tu y yo o más bien esas "cosas"…

-Nos besamos. ¿No es así? –Seguía dándole la espalda.

-Dime… ¿era posible que temiera todo ello¿Tenía algo por qué temer¿Puede seguir temiendo que todo ello suceda?

Hermione guardó silencio por largo tiempo mirando una rosa sobre una de las tumbas, la misma que la que Harry miraba. Hermione se volvió a sentar al lado de él y cuando lo miró, Harry notó que había derramado algunas lágrimas pero no estaba llorando.

-Ya no. ¿Lo elegí a él no? Ya no tiene caso hablar de lo que pude sentir alguna vez.

-¿Lo elegiste? Él te eligió desde el principio. Y aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo, lo sé, tus ojos, tu abrazo me lo han dicho.

-Siempre ha sido así Harry, pero ya no somos niños. ¿Qué caso tiene hablar de lo que pudo ser y jamás fue? Con Ron soy muy feliz.

-¿Por qué nunca hablaste?

-Tú eras feliz también Harry. Un breve momento con Cho y después cuando murió Sirius lo que más quería yo era estar a tu lado, ese año creí que nos habíamos unido más pero sabía de lo que Ginny sentía todavía por ti y luego vino 6º año… Harry tu conoces la historia… por eso decidí darle a Ron una oportunidad y darme a mí también una. Por eso _te alejé de mi mente para siempre. _Jamás me permití que ese sentimiento creciera más y siempre pensé que la única manera de estar a tu lado sin perderte era como tu amiga. Como una _hermana_. Tú jamás sentiste nada por mí. No de la manera que yo hubiera querido alguna vez. Además había cosas más importantes que resolver como los horcrux y Voldemort.

-Pero Hermione, si hubieras dicho algo tal vez yo…

-¿Habría tenido caso? Después de Cho tú no miraste nunca a nadie más que no fuera Ginny. Eres feliz con ella y no hay más que hablar.

-¡Pero tú parecías radiante de felicidad cuando la besé enfrente de todos en 6º año, lo recuerdo, yo te vi!

-Harry, aún no entiendes la forma en la que te quiero. –Harry se sintió mareado al oírla hablar así. –Yo siempre seré feliz mientras tú lo seas, no importa que jamás estés conmigo.

Las palabras cruzaron por la mente de Harry pero ninguna se atrevió a salir. Cada minuto más que pasaba con ella en ese panteón, era un minuto más de extraordinaria plenitud. Maldita sea¿por qué fue tan tonto? Finalmente habló.

-Hace días que lo estoy pensando Hermione. Hace días que estuve meditando mi relación con Ginny. ¿Sabes lo que pensé ese día que vi cómo nos besábamos? Por un momento, por un breve instante de esos en que piensas miles de cosas en un segundo o menos, pensé ¿cómo sería yo si tú me correspondieras? Por un breve momento me imaginé a tu lado y me vi feliz. Pero fue tan rápido que luego le grité a Ron que lo destruyera y entonces con la espada lo hizo. Fue así que después de eso le dije que yo solo te veía como a una hermana y que seguramente tú me veías igual a mí. Me olvidé por completo de lo que instantes antes había pensado y no lo volví a recordar… hasta hoy. –Hermione lo observaba sin pronunciar sonido alguno y con ningún rastro de asombro –Cuando te vi acercarte con esas flores para mis padres me acordé de eso y de cuando vinimos por primera vez, entonces recordé lo que vivimos en Hogwarts, tantas cosas me han venido a mi mente en estos días que me frustro al recordar las noches en las que estuvimos solos tu y yo en nuestro último año, me seguiste sin ningún problema a pesar de que tus padres no sabían nada, recordé cuando Ron nos abandonó y tu llorabas por largo tiempo antes de dormir… jamás me perdonaré no haberte dicho siquiera una palabra de aliento… estaba más enojado con él que no veía cómo sufrías por todo lo que estaba pasando y no pude reconfortarte. Tú siempre has sabido ser mi mejor soporte en todo. Por eso, necesitaba que me perdonaras, por eso y por hacerte sufr…

-Te dije, que quedabas perdonado por todo Harry. Pero no por lo que vas a decir. No puedo perdonarte por algo que nunca hiciste mal, algo que no pediste nunca.

-Pero por eso quiero que lo hagas, porque te lo estoy pidiendo ahora… Hermione lamento como siempre haberme tardado tanto en tomar decisiones importantes que han afectado tanto mi vida, no haberte entendido como merecías y como lo mereces… Fue mi error no haberme dado cuenta de lo felices que podríamos ser tú y yo ahora, pero por eso quiero subsanar ese error y retomar mi vida contigo… Hermione…

-No Harry, no lo hagas –Harry se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

-Debo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. –Ambos se miraban con una intensidad tan profunda que pareciera que estuviesen practicando oclumancia, sin embargo, Hermione no permitió que nada más pasara poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-Harry, lo único importante aquí es que ambos somos felices. Tú con Ginny y yo con Ron. Es muy tarde para nosotros. –A pesar del trabajo que Harry sabía que le estaba costando a ella decir esas palabras, no la vio titubear en ningún momento, ni siquiera una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos cafés. Ya no lloraba como antes, y eso no le agradaba, se parecía más a Ginny con esa actitud.

-No te voy a negar que he sido feliz con Ginny y que soy feliz con ella, pero tampoco te voy a negar que sé sin lugar a dudas que podría ser mil veces más feliz contigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo Harry, pero si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes… mi futuro está con Ron y con nadie más. Y el tuyo con _ella._

-¿Lo amas tanto como a mí?

-Te voy a decir la verdad, jamás lo querré como alguna vez te amé a ti. ¿Me amas tú a mí tanto como a _ella_?

-No Hermione¿no lo ves? Fui muy tonto todos estos años, teniendo el amor a mi lado confundiéndolo siempre con amistad. A ella no la amo como a ti. Jamás lo haré.

-¿Por qué te diste cuenta hasta ahora?

-Creo que en mi interior siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, además estuvo siempre Ron y supongo que inconscientemente no quise herirlo, ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de pensar en un futuro contigo.

-Exacto. Nuestras vidas ya están hechas Harry. Las decisiones ya las hemos tomado y hemos sido felices haciendo también felices a otras personas.

-Hermione te pareces a mí hace algunos años. No pienses en los demás ahora, te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para nosotros, sabes que quieres hacerlo, no sacrifiques tu felicidad por la de otros. Sería la decisión más fácil quedarnos como estamos, pero no sería lo correcto.

-¿Tu crees que es fácil estar tomando esta decisión cuando hace años soñé que me pidieras que esté a tu lado como lo estás haciendo ahora¿Qué crees que estoy sintiendo al rechazarte cuando lo único que deseo es arrojarme a tus brazos y besarte¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo pedí que esto pasara? No es fácil para mí hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

-Tampoco hacer lo correcto debe causarte tanto pesar. Se supone que cuando eliges hacer lo que está bien debes sentirte bien. Tú no te sientes así. Si Ron y Ginny son lo correcto ¿por qué te duele tanto?

-Porque a veces la razón está peleada con el corazón. –Dijo entre sollozos –Pero debo mantenerme firme. Además Harry piénsalo, tal vez podríamos amarnos como jamás imaginamos hacerlo con nadie, pero sé realista, muchos han dicho que tú y yo somos muy diferentes y tal vez tengan razón.

-¿Y tu y Ron? No me digas que ahora eres amante de los Chudley Canons y que la comida te encanta. No me digas que ya no pelean por tonterías.

-A Ron lo he aprendido a querer a pesar de nuestras diferencias de opiniones, pero lo más importante es que él trata de complacerme en todo lo que puede y yo a él. Hemos aprendido tanto uno del otro que soy muy feliz a su lado Harry. Además su amor por mí es más grande que el yo pude alguna vez imaginar, me siento segura con él y muy contenta por todo lo que hace por mí. Tal vez no sea el mejor Harry, quizá ni siquiera sea capaz de pasar un examen de manejo muggle pero para mí es el indicado.

-Si tú y Ron son muy distintos y has sido feliz con él, imagina cuánto podrías serlo conmigo que es a quien realmente amas y con quien realmente te entiendes y te has entendido siempre. No te voy a decir que soy el indicado o que soy mejor que él, pero sí soy la persona a la que siempre has amado. Y a la que siempre amarás por encima de todo, a la que apoyarás sin importar los peligros por los que puedas pasar. Lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes.

-Efectivamente Harry, nada cambiará el hecho de que soy tuya… siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Pero solo como amiga Harry, no quiero hacer sufrir a Ron como sufrí yo alguna vez en secreto. No lo merece. Y Ginny tampoco.

-Sabes que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y me odio por haberlo hecho. Además ellos deben entender que nosotros nos amamos.

-No estoy muy segura de ello, especialmente de Ron. Y por lo demás Harry, quiero que entiendas que si sufrí fue por mi culpa, yo empecé a amarte lentamente y tú no tuviste nada que ver con que empezara a quererte tanto pero ya te lo dije, no quise que lo supieras. Obviamente jamás te olvidé, pero decidí aplicarme a mí misma el consejo que le di a Ginny y entonces le abrí las puertas a Ron.

-Hermione ¿por qué le diste ese consejo? Incluso que yo esté con Ginny en parte te lo debo a ti. Ella me lo dijo en el funeral de Dumbledore. Me dijo que tú le habías dicho eso.

-Yo siempre he querido que tú seas feliz Harry. Si no era conmigo… -Hermione cerró un momento los ojos y respiró hondamente –…ella siempre me pareció alguien de tu altura. Funcionó ¿no?

-Desgraciadamente.

-No hables así si has sido dichoso a _su_ lado.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? A pesar de toda esa dicha yo ya no quiero estar a su lado sabiendo que aún puedo ser parte de tu mundo y tú del mío. ¿Está mal buscar mi verdadera felicidad? _Nuestra verdadera felicidad. –_dijo enfatizando claramente las últimas palabras.

-No está mal, claro que no. Es la búsqueda de cualquier hombre. Pero estaré contigo siempre. Eso lo sabes. Jamás te he fallado y no pretendo empezar ahora. Mucho menos después de esto.

-Eso no me basta para ser feliz. Yo quiero que seas mía en cuerpo y alma, no solo en alma. Y yo quiero ser tuyo de la misma manera Hermione. Tal vez ellos no merezcan sufrir, pero ¿y nosotros?

-Tampoco sufriremos Harry. Tampoco lo haremos porque esto jamás empezó y estamos contentos con las personas que están a nuestro lado –Al parecer le estaba costando decir sus nombres.

-Sí, no me voy a quejar. Ginny y yo casi siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo.

-¿Lo ves? Así estamos bien, porque en verdad la amas.

-No Hermione, no te equivoques. Estoy muy enamorado de Ginny porque amo nuestras coincidencias, las cuales son muchas. Ella casi siempre me deja hacer lo que yo creo que es mejor, jamás me dice "ten cuidado" o se opone a alguna decisión y cuando lo hace casi siempre terminamos haciendo lo que pienso. Generalmente estamos de acuerdo en todo y difícilmente reñimos. Cuando estoy muy enojado ella logra tranquilizarme rápidamente y hacerme entrar en razón. Disfrutamos lo mismo, odiamos casi las mismas cosas. Es decir, es como si estuviéramos pensando igual en algunas ocasiones. Es genial estar con ella, pero…

- Pero nada. Es tu alma gemela Harry. Es con ella con quien debes hacer tu vida. Conmigo seguramente discutiríamos dos que tres veces a la semana quizá, no disfrutamos de las mismas cosas (recuerda que yo no entiendo el quidditch), los dos somos muy obstinados cuando creemos que tenemos razón y piénsalo, hacernos cambiar de parecer sería una verdadera odisea. No sé si alguno de los dos esté dispuesto a ceder en alguna ocasión.

-Hermione¿no te das cuenta lo que trato de decirte? –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, sabía que ella no permitiría un beso en algún otro lugar. Luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos, no quería perderlos de vista más de tres segundos –Es precisamente por lo que acabas de decir que tú eres la mujer que amo. Me _enamoré_ de Ginny por su belleza, por su rebeldía, por su actitud muy parecida a la mía, es decir, _amo esas coincidencias_… pero contigo todo sería muy diferente… quiero que me enseñes a amar cosas que quizá ahora odio, que quizá desconozco, quiero enseñarte yo a ti otras miles. Quiero sacrificarme por ti como tú siempre lo hiciste por mí. Quiero entregarme a ti por completo. Quiero enseñarte la magia del volar y del quidditch. A pesar de que jamás te ha gustado ese deporte siempre me apoyaste en cada uno de mis partidos, jamás te perdiste uno. Eres la única mujer que ha volado a mi lado y quiero que seas la última. Quiero que caminemos uno al lado del otro solamente tomados de la mano como hace años en este mismo panteón y saber que no necesitamos más para sentirnos plenos. Quiero darte ánimos cuando estés deprimida o triste como tú siempre lo has hecho. Deseo crecer como persona a tu lado y quiero que tú crezcas junto a mí cada día durante todos los días. No quiero seguir siendo un imbécil como lo he sido, no quiero ser parte de una pareja perfecta como lo soy ahora con Ginny, sino _quiero ser parte como siempre lo fui de una pareja ideal contigo y juntos llegar a la perfección_. Hermione, somos distintos y a la vez muy iguales, más de lo que creemos y eso es lo que trato de decirte, que _a ti te amo porque me enamoré de nuestras diferencias._

Hermione vio cómo Harry lloraba, derramando densas lágrimas y sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza delante de ella. Cuando Harry acabó de pronunciar las últimas palabras Hermione solo lo abrazó, lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si eso compensara todos los años de amor en silencio, él por su parte la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, como protegiéndola de cualquier daño posible, sabiendo que nunca la tendría y como si con ello lograra detener el tiempo y ser parte por un breve momento de algo que su corazón pedía a gritos desde hace mucho y que no se había atrevido a salir. Esos segundos, esos minutos o quizá fueron horas de estar abrazados, Harry no supo cuánto fue, fueron los mejores instantes de su vida. Estaba con la mujer a la que siempre había amado sin saberlo y necesitaba guardar la mayor cantidad de su esencia dentro de su mente, ya que algo le decía que no cedería ante la petición desesperada de él. Cuando respiraba su perfume se dio cuenta que ella olía a algo mejor que flores, olía a ella: a Hermione. Esa era Hermione Jean Granger, la chica, la niña convertida ahora en mujer. La más extraordinaria que jamás conocería en su vida. La primera en todo, en abrazarlo, en aconsejarle, la primera en seguirlo y la última en irse hasta no asegurarse que él estuviera bien. La única que estuvo a punto de morir por él. Seguían abrazados cuando Hermione rompió el silencio, momento en el que Harry sintió húmeda su camisa, y se alegró de que ella hubiera llorado tanto como él. Así era ella, como siempre.

-Siento que hayas entendido todo tan tarde Harry. Pero me has hecho la mujer más feliz porque sé que me amas. Tanto como yo a ti. Y en lo que más me regocijo es que me amas por las mismas razones por las que yo te amo y te quiero a ti. Porque siempre fuimos la _pareja ideal_ y lo seremos por siempre. Lástima que ambos fuimos tan tontos que no dijimos nada en su momento, especialmente yo, porque soy culpable al no decirte nada por temor, una ironía siendo de Gryffindor y no atreverme ¿verdad? Pero debo pensar en lo que es mejor para todos. Para ti y para _ella_, para mí y para Ron. Y para nosotros.

-Pero lo mejor para nosotros es estar juntos. Podemos cambiar ahora todos esos errores. No sé por qué jamás te dije algo, no sé por qué estaba tan ciego… supongo que en nuestro destino no estaba escrito el estar juntos antes pero ahora podemos remediarlo todo.

-Lástima que nosotros permitimos que ese destino se cumpliera Harry.

-Hermione, por favor –le decía aún con el corazón en la mano- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

-Harry… yo te amo… creo que siempre lo haré… pero me hice una promesa cuando derrotamos a Voldemort… ser lo más feliz que pudiera al lado de la persona que me amaba y no al lado de la persona que me ilusionaba. Ron siempre me amó Harry, a su manera por eso yo lo besé a él, con ese beso (y creo que lo recuerdas) –decía mientras Harry hacía una mueca de disgusto- clausuré una puerta que había estado cerrándose lentamente desde que íbamos en 6º y abrí otra, ese beso me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas… y entre ellas que tú no hiciste nada por impedir que sucediera-

-¿Podrías perdonarme por eso también? Fui un idiota. –dijo cuando una corriente de brisa cálida llegaba a revolverle los cabellos, esa corriente de aire acarició su rostro y deseó acariciar el de ella también, pero Hermione le retiró la mano… aún seguía llorando. –Pretendo darte lo que antes no te di. Permíteme entregarme a ti como nunca imaginé hacerlo. Entregarme en todos los sentidos. Abre otra vez esa puerta y te juro que seremos uno. –Harry volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla como quería hacerlo desde que llegó pero Hermione nuevamente evitó el suceso girando rápidamente su cara haciendo que Harry la besara en una de sus mejillas, húmeda por las lágrimas. Harry cerró lo ojos y cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de Hermione, a pesar de que ese no era su objetivo inicial, no desperdició la oportunidad para limpiar su llanto con besos delicados y cortos que iban recorriendo el mismo camino que siguieron las lágrimas. Se sentía en las nubes.

De pronto, Harry sintió una mano cálida detrás de su nuca que subía lentamente hacia su cabeza y que le acariciaba el cabello enmarañándolo completamente, entonces una chispa eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, cada una de sus células se llenaron de esa energía tan sublime y especial que nunca antes había sentido. Necesitaba más de ella. Harry ya no solo le besaba la mejilla sino todo su delicado rostro excepto la boca y con cada uno de sus besos sentía cómo Hermione se estremecía y temblaba ligeramente, cada beso se volvió más largo e intenso y a su vez, las caricias de Hermione se tornaban mas apasionadas ya que ahora empleaba ambas manos. Harry disfrutaba cómo Hermione le apretaba la espalda, sus brazos y especialmente cómo revolvía sus cabellos. Harry por su lado la había rodeado apegándola cada vez más hacia su cuerpo, con una mano en su cintura y con la otra empezando a desordenar su ondulado cabello, entonces ya no le besaba las mejillas sino que había pasado hasta sus orejas y fue cuando dulces "te amo" empezaron a llenar los labios de Harry provocando un efecto hipnotizador en ella porque seguidos de esas dulces palabras su respiración empezó a tornarse agitada, y cerrando los ojos haló mas a Harry hacía sí, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de él, quería saberlo suyo y fue entonces que reaccionó, abrió los ojos violentamente y se levantó rápidamente de la banca separándose por completo de él.

-No Harry. Esto no debió pasarme. Por poco… estoy muy avergonzada y no debe repetirse. Mejor me voy, ya es tarde y Ron…

-¡No hables de él ahora! –Harry también se había levantado

-¡Harry él va a ser mi _esposo y Ginny será la tuya en unas semanas! _Nosotros no somos más que amigos y así lo seguiremos siendo.

-¡Porque tú no quieres otra cosa! Todo está en tus manos ¿qué no quieres darme y darte a ti la felicidad?

-Harry, él no lo merece.

-¿Y yo si?

-Él se ha esforzado en merecerme.

-Pero no le perteneces, sólo tiene tu voluntad más no tu corazón y tu mente.

-Yo en cambio soy dueña de todo su ser Harry.

-Y también del mío Hermione. Me tendrás por toda la eternidad. Te aseguro que jamás te has sentido con _él_ como te sientes conmigo, como yo nunca experimentaré con _ella_ lo que siento contigo- Al parecer, ahora era él quien no quería decir sus nombres.

-Tienes razón. Quizá nunca me sienta a su lado como siento contigo, pero cumpliré mi promesa. No, déjame hablar, ya sé para dónde vas Harry, quieres convencerme de estar a tu lado a pesar de que ya te dije que yo siempre seré tuya. Entiendo todas las palabras que me has dicho, porque son las mismas que yo siempre pensé respecto a nosotros. Siento los mismos deseos que tú y quiero hacer las mismas cosas que me has pedido que hagamos juntos porque son las mismas con las cuales he soñado por años, tengo los mismo miedos que tú porque son los que han estado torturándome desde que te conocí, el perderte haría que me sintiera vacía, la sola idea de no tenerte cerca de mí me hace temblar y correr a abrazarte, el querer volar a tu lado es el sueño que recuerdo con mayor alegría, el verte atrapar una snitch ha sido el que mas diversión me ha traído, el desmayarme y quedar inconsciente debido al hechizo de un mortífago pasa de pesadilla a una linda ilusión cuando me dices que jamás has creído que soy fea, el quedar petrificada es de las peores pesadillas que tengo a veces pero se logra transformar en un hermoso sueño otra vez cuando corro a abrazarte y te grito que "lo has logrado", Harry todos esos son mis sueños, pesadillas, deseos, ilusiones y miedos. Aún hay más pero son secretos que quiero mantenerlos así, sólo para mí. Espero que lo entiendas, aunque sea a regañadientes como siempre lo has hecho. Solo quiero decirte que yo también me enamoré de esas hermosas diferencias que tienes conmigo Harry, porque nuestras similitudes son bellísimas y las diferencias sutiles, todo en su justa medida y eso nos hace los idóneos el uno con el otro y por lo mismo _nos complementamos a la perfección_, siendo parte de un todo, como el día con el sol y no como el día y la noche que es como a veces me siento con Ron…

-Hermione yo no sabía que…

-Aún no termino. No sé cómo ni por qué a veces pensamos lo mismo, mientras que uno dice una frase el otro la termina, o por qué nos entendemos hasta sin palabras sabiendo lo que el otro necesita, pero no busco una explicación lógica a todo eso Harry, es a lo único que jamás le he buscado una explicación que tenga sentido¿sabes por qué? –Harry negó con la cabeza- Porque sé la respuesta Harry, quizá jamás el destino escribió que estuviéramos juntos en esta vida pero sé que lo estaremos algún día porque la única respuesta lógica para mí y con la cual estoy muy satisfecha del por qué nos amamos, nos conocemos y nos entendemos tanto es que…

Pero Harry la interrumpió terminando él la frase -…nos amamos aún antes de conocernos. –Harry vio cómo ella sonreía radiante al igual que él mientras él decía eso.

-Exactamente mi amor… -Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Harry cuando oyó esas palabras, sin duda le gustaba oírlas en la voz de Hermione que en las de cualquier otra persona -…y nos amaremos… -decía ella.

-…después de la muerte… –dijo Harry siendo interrumpido por Hermione.

-…por toda la eternidad. –Las miradas se cruzaron y entonces Harry la abrazó, con el mayor amor que jamás se imaginó sentir por ella, con la mayor ternura que nunca antes nadie logró despertar en él, con la mayor gratitud y veneración que jamás experimentaría con nadie. Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos quiso besarse aunque lo deseaban con urgencia, pero para ninguno de los dos fue necesario, no traicionarían a nadie más porque ya llegaría el tiempo de hacerlo y eso a los dos les bastaba y les hacía felices. La vida era efímera y la eternidad más larga. Mientras permanecían abrazados con los ojos cerrados Hermione le preguntó a Harry –Te voy a contar otro secreto. ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño favorito a tu lado?- Harry dio un dulce beso en su cabeza y luego le contestó sin soltarla de ese abrazo que decía más que solo "te amo".

-Creo que sí-

-¿Cuál es?

-El mismo que yo he tenido los últimos meses.

-¿Ah si?

-Para mí también era un secreto que ahora quiero compartir contigo. Será nuestro exclusivamente.

-¿y cuál es? No me lo has dicho.

-Lo sabes bien. Porque lo más maravilloso de todo es que sucedió en realidad. Hace algunos años, una noche fría de Navidad la mujer de mi vida me acompañó a este mismo lugar a visitar la tumba de mis padres por primera vez, y no teniendo nada de flores en mis manos ella (siendo la mejor bruja que jamás conoceré) hizo aparecer unas rosas navideñas para que yo las colocara sobre la lápida de ellos. Entonces mi sueño empieza ahí, porque es cuando yo te abrazo y rodeo tus hombros y tú me correspondes abrazándome por la cintura. Luego de ver la tumba por última ocasión nos retiramos caminando abrazados uno del otro sin soltarnos en medio de la noche sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Es entonces cuando despierto con una sonrisa por haberte soñado. ¿Es ese tu sueño favorito?

-Sí, ese es. Sin embargo, tengo la ligera sospecha que ya no lo será más.

-¿Por cuál lo sustituirás?

-Espero soñar… con la tarde de hoy –explicaba ella en un susurro apenas audible para ambos.

-Yo también.

Ambos sabían lo que sentían, ambos estaban totalmente entregados en cuerpo y alma y se sentían totalmente completos, nada les faltaba mientras estaban así. Harry quería permanecer con ella solamente abrazándola, tomarle la mano y entrelazarla con la suya mientras veían descender el sol hasta que llegara la noche, tenerla por completo y sentirla totalmente suya, pero no se atrevió a pedírselo. Él sabía que ella siempre sería de él así como él siempre sería de ella. Un pequeño remolino de aire levantó las hojas y algunas flores que estaban en el suelo y giraron en torno a ellos, rozando sus brazos y logrando lo que ninguno de los dos quería hacer: separarse. Lentamente se tomaron de la mano, se observaron el uno al otro sin decir algo ya que las lágrimas que bañaban nuevamente sus rostros decían más que todas las palabras juntas, ambos sonrieron ampliamente e inclinándose hacia adelante sus frentes se rozaron. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre, Hermione acarició suavemente los labios de Harry por algunos minutos, él creyó estar siendo besado de la manera más suave y sublime que jamás habría de sentir llevándolo hasta el infinito, por lo que empezó a besar las yemas de sus dedos conforme ella recorría su boca con tanta delicadeza. El ruido de un pajarillo mientras pasaba de un árbol a otro hizo que ambos pisaran Tierra nuevamente y abrieron sus ojos. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y apenas audible para ellos dijeron al unísono "te amo". Tomados aún de la mano empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la tumba de los Potter, viéndola otra vez en silencio cada uno como si en su mente hablaran con ellos. Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees que se sientan orgullosos de mí? Por todo en lo que me he convertido, por las decisiones que en mi vida he tomado.

-Yo lo estoy, y todos lo están. Ellos deben estarlo aún más Harry.

-A veces es difícil llevar su nombre ¿sabes? –dijo mirando el nombre de su padre en la inscripción.

-Lo sé, pero seguramente él debe sentirse sumamente orgulloso de que tú seas su hijo. Eres una gran persona y te has convertido en un hombre extraordinario.

-Quizá no en el que ellos esperaban que lo hiciera.

-Pero sí en el que yo esperaba. –Lo volteó a ver y lo besó suavemente en la frente.

-Entonces, seguiré esforzándome por mantenerme igual. –dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, luego continuó –Hermione, antes de irnos ¿podrías… -pero ella ya lo estaba haciendo, unas rosas navideñas idénticas a las que había hecho la primera vez aparecieron, Harry las tomó, se quedó una para él y el resto las colocó con suavidad sobre la tumba. –Gracias. Ahora toma –y le dio la rosa que había tomado.

-¿Y esto por qué? –preguntó mientras la agarraba

-Es simbólico. Es una promesa. Quiero hacerla enfrente de mis padres.

-¿De qué?

-Prométeme que seguirás viniendo a dejarles flores sin que yo me entere.

-Ya te dije que lo haré y sin decir nada a nadie.

-Prométeme que vendremos cada año en este día a dejarles las mismas flores que trajimos hoy.

-Te lo prometo.

-Promete que me amarás por siempre. Porque yo si lo haré.

-Harry, eso no es necesario. Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti.

-Prométeme que recordarás esta promesa.

-Te lo juro. –Harry volvió a sonreír –ahora tú prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea.

-Prométeme que serás feliz a _su_ lado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry desapareció y seriamente le dijo –Me esforzaré en serlo, siempre y cuando tú lo seas también.

-Lo seré, siempre y cuando no te apartes de mí.

-Nunca lo haría, y nunca lo haré.

-Prométeme que no volveremos a hablar de… _lo nuestro._

_-_Está bien. –dijo entre dientes.

-Prométeme que no te volverás a sentir inferior Harry. Has que tus hijos también se sientan orgullosos de que tú seas su padre. Al igual que ellos –indicó mientras señalaba la inscripción en la tumba –se sienten orgullosos de ser tus padres.

-Te lo prometo Hermione, y para que veas que no lo olvidaré, te prometo que si algún día tengo un hijo, también le llamaré…

-James –terminó Hermione.

-Si. Para que no solo se sienta orgulloso de ser mi hijo sino también orgulloso de ser su nieto. –Explicaba mirando los nombres sobre el epitafio.

-Entonces yo también quiero recordar esta rosa por siempre. Si algún día tengo una hija, en honor a esta rosa se llamará…

-¿Rose? –preguntó con excitación Harry.

-Si. –dijo mientras acomodaba la rosa sobre la tumba.

-Espero que ella sea como tú.

Harry le besó la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de él y despacio se dieron vuelta, tomados fuertemente de la mano mientras se alejaban de esa tumba y dirigiéndose hacia la acera, en donde estaban estacionados sus respectivos automóviles. No voltearon hacia atrás, ninguno de los dos. Antes de separarse, volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Es una promesa? –preguntó Harry mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione y las besaba delicadamente.

-No. Es un juramento.

-Entonces nos veremos esta noche.

-¿En dónde? Debo ver a Ron. Ya sabes.

-Si lo sé. Te veo en tus sueños y tú en los míos.

Hermione se le echó encima exclamando su típico –¡Oh Harry!- cómo extrañaba Harry esa frase. Entonces ella hizo algo que él agradeció infinitamente y que desde hace tiempo no hacía: le besó, pero no en la mejilla, no en su frente sino en la comisura de sus labios. Un beso tierno, intenso, lleno de amor, amistad, pasión, todos los sentimientos en uno solo. –Con cuidado Harry. –le susurró cuando se apartó de él.

-Tú también te cuidas. Maneja con precaución.

Luego, ella se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su automóvil, él hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos volteó a verse otra vez. No lo necesitaban. Ya se habían dicho todo lo que sus corazones necesitaban decirse, ya habían sido uno, y lo serían nuevamente. Siempre había sido así. Siempre sería así.

Lo que nunca supieron, es que alguien los había estado observando todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el panteón. Esas personas seguían viéndolas y pretendían seguirlo haciendo hasta que se perdieran de vista.

-Si supiera que estamos muy orgullosos de él. No sabes cuánto quiero abrazarlo.

-Se lo diremos esta noche, los sueños son un mundo diferente al real.

-Estaré contento de tener un nieto con mi nombre. ¿Crees que sea feliz? –dijo él

-Ella siempre ha estado con él. Sin duda lo será.

-¿Crees que ella lo sea?

-¿Oíste su promesa o no? Mientras nuestro hijo esté a su lado. Además esa chica es muy fuerte. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometió cuando vino por primera vez ella sola?

-Si. Se aseguraría de que nuestro hijo sería feliz y así, ella también lo sería. Aunque estuvieran separados. Hoy se lo dijo.

-Él lo entendió perfectamente aunque le costó trabajo al principio. Obstinado como tú. Pero sé que se encontrarán James, lo harán. Ellos son como el fénix.

-Lo sé. Renacerán juntos.

-Después de todo, el último enemigo que debe ser vencido… -pero Lily fue interrumpida por su esposo.

- …es la muerte. –Ambos sonrieron mientras veían desaparecer a su hijo en su automóvil y a la _amiga _de su hijo en el suyo propio. Cuando por fin los perdieron de vista un nuevo remolino de aire se formó en el lugar en donde los jóvenes habían estado parados y en donde se habían hecho sus promesas, enfrente de la tumba de los señores Potter.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las colinas. La noche llegaba. Harry arrancó y detrás de él Hermione. Luego, cada automóvil tomó su camino, tanto Harry como Hermione se dirigían en direcciones opuestas. Al salir completamente de Godric's Hollow uno tomó el camino hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha. Ninguno miró el retrovisor para verse siquiera. No tomaría atajos para llegar a su destino final, y sabía que Hermione tampoco lo haría. Por más tarde que se le hiciera para ver a Ron o él para recoger a Ginny que llegaba de una gira con su equipo de quidditch. Tenían tiempo de sobra aún, y aunque llegaran tarde ellos los esperarían. Por más difícil que se volviera el camino en algunos tramos no se desviaría, sabría manejar con precaución hasta que se terminara el viaje, sin acelerar más de lo necesario o frenar cuando las circunstancias así lo requirieran y sabía que ella tomaría las mismas precauciones, sabiendo conducir felizmente por la carretera y disfrutando del paisaje y del recorrido ellos solos. Y si algún accidente llegara a pasarles, alguien correría en su ayuda y lograrían terminar ese viaje que iniciaron juntos pero cada uno por su lado. Pero eso no importaba ya que Harry sabía, como todos sabemos, que todos los caminos se encuentran nuevamente… en algún punto. Y ese punto… era su último destino. En el que coincidiría con ella otra vez, para iniciar otro viaje, pero esta vez, uno eterno en el mismo automóvil.


End file.
